


Underflower

by AnonJ



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse tactics, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Filicide, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, flowey gets torched alive, i told you its basically a world of soulless flowers, it's basically a world of floweys, unethical psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: AJ-03/22/2017IDEAOk so, once upon a time a human fell into the undergroundThey were greeted by the princeEvents happened, and the prince took the humans soul and went to cross the barrierBut before he could reach it....He was burnt to ashes by the king, who took the soul for himself and locked it awayMany years and children later...The royal scientist studies the soulsShe finds a strange substance in the humans' souls, which might account for their strange irrational behaviorshe calls it....... "Compassion"





	Underflower

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

IDEA

Ok so, once upon a time a human fell into the underground

They were greeted by the prince

Events happened, and the prince took the humans soul and went to cross the barrier

But before he could reach it....

He was burnt to ashes by the king, who took the soul for himself and locked it away

Many years and children later...

The royal scientist studies the souls

She finds a strange substance in the humans' souls, which might account for their strange irrational behavior

she calls it....... "Compassion"

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **03/22/2017**

hhhhhh

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

She plans to show it off by pouring it into one of the King's vases, but is unaware that the dead prince's ashes are inside

The Compassion reacts strangely with the ashes, and they react, binding together and taking the form of a bipedal goat

and thus, the deceased Prince Flowey is reformed as a monster in an underground full of flowers

####  **quillshadow** **-** **03/22/2017**

Oooh

_ leans forward _

(So, will the different monsters be different types of flower?)

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

...i mean, thats a thought

but also imagine HUGE CROWDS of golden flowers

####  **quillshadow** **-** **03/22/2017**

((I have got to learn to hush when youre coming up with neat ideas because I always end up derailing/sidetracking))

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

((nooo its fine))

((this is mostly an au i made for laughs anyway))

anyway basic plot is that EVERY flower has the ability to Save

but some saves override others

If you try to Reset more than 24 hours back you have to answer to the judge

and literally everyone is Reset aware

also as you may have noticed, they're all soulless

its chaos

chaos everywhere

Asriel is constantly sought out because he's new and interesting

####  **quillshadow** **-** **03/22/2017**

... _ suspicious _ AJ. AJ, was this all build-up to give yourself another soulless Pap?

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

Sans plays mean pranks and practical jokes

No! Well, yes, but

Papyrus has a pretty academic fascination with compassion

Also, he's the only one that  _ doesn't _ try to injure Asriel, since "YOU CAN CATCH MORE BEES WITH HONEY"

Asriel is pathetically grateful to have  _ someone _ who doesn't constantly try to skin him and snap his bones

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **03/22/2017**

o.o

interesting

and terrifying

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

(at least without permission)

("I WON'T DO IT IF YOU SAY NO, I PROMISE. BUT I'VE BEEN GOOD TO YOU, HAVEN'T I ASRIEL? YOU COULD AT LEAST GIVE ME THIS SMALL FAVOR")

(In this world, Abusive Sociopath is the Neurotypical)

####  **quillshadow** **-** **03/22/2017**

Pap faking compassion to see if it affects him

and then doing it again in case it needs repeated effort

and then doing it more because it has such an  _ interesting _ effect on Asriel

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

yee

####  **quillshadow** **-** **03/22/2017**

Papyrus is both Asriels favourite and the most dangerous to him

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

yes

####  **quillshadow** **-** **03/22/2017**

because he doesnt hurt Asriel as often as the others, but in the same point, hes less predictable

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

he rarely does any  _ physical _ stuff but is a mental and emotional manipulator

yes

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **03/22/2017**

:3

i like this

i like that this is Papyrus without compassion

####  **quillshadow** **-** **03/22/2017**

More dangerous because Asriel trusts him, even though he really really shouldnt

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **03/22/2017**

completely cold and manipulative

####  **quillshadow** **-** **03/22/2017**

but Asriel  _ needs _ to trust  _ someone _ , and there arent any other options...

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

and it's not like papyrus says he doesn't hurt asriel because he  _ cares _

Papyrus is being honest when he says he doesn't hurt asriel because there's no real reason to

It's just that Asriel hears that and thinks that means Papyrus is  _ always _ being honest about his motivations

but not even a souled papyrus is always honest

####  **Insomnia! at the Papchat** **-** **03/22/2017**

Oh my god I love this

(But quill's thing about this being an excuse for soulless pap made me laugh)

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **03/22/2017**

i love this but at the same time it makes me so uncomfortable

because this is abusive tactics right there

####  **NedanaS** **-** **03/22/2017**

Are there any side effects to normal monsters being injected with compassion?

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

there aren't really any "normal" monsters in this au

####  **NedanaS** **-** **03/22/2017**

By normal I meant from that AU's perspective.

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

you mean, like if someone injected asriel with even more compassion?

####  **quillshadow** **-** **03/22/2017**

I think Nad means if someone injected one of the flowers?

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

You probably wouldn't see any immediate change, and would have to wait for the flower to digest it

and then they'd start feeling more and more uncomfortable with whats going on around them

honestly, they're kinda indoctrined to accept the fighting- the universe is like underfell, in a way

In fact, you could even call this au..........

_Flowerfell_ (edited)

####  **NedanaS** **-** **03/22/2017**

_ Having Early fandom flashbacks _

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

_ Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and FLOWERS _

####  **NedanaS** **-** **03/22/2017**

God anything but Flowerfell,   
That name got stained and ran over by mammoths far too many times.

_ rolls on the floor _

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

_ After a long battle, the humans were victorious. _

_ They sealed the flowers underground with a magic spell _

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **03/22/2017**

//paps nad//

####  **NedanaS** **-** **03/22/2017**

*Fuck Flowers.

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

also, snails in this au are replace by bees

beecause why not

####  **NedanaS** **-** **03/22/2017**

Here's the bee farm.

I can accept this.

####  **Caro** **-** **03/22/2017**

omg amazing

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

Toriel likes to play house

Asgore didn't mind having her as a queen because she was entertaining to him, and useful in politics

But after they got locked underground she started getting on his nerves

Flowey existed to give her something  _ else _ to 'dote' on

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

After Asgore incinerated him, she screeched at Asgore for ruining her 'precious toy baby'

now she's a nightmare in the ruins who takes all the humans that fall and makes them her babies, whether the humans want them or not

####  **Caro** **-** **03/22/2017**

that's kind of terrifying wow

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **03/22/2017**

nice :3

####  **AJ** **-** **03/22/2017**

(side note: NtF!Papyrus vs. Underflower!Toriel: Unstoppable Force vs. Immovable Object)

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **03/22/2017**

YES

####  **Caro** **-** **03/22/2017**

truuu

####  **Vyena** **-Today at 7:46 PM**

What would the Sans and Papyrus dynamic be?

####  **AJ** **-Today at 7:56 PM**

They have... an alliance?

Papyrus is pretty tolerant for a flower because he likes to manipulate people, and it's easier to do that by being nice

But if sans messes with his plans (which he does for shits and giggges), or he repeats a bad joke too many times, Papyrus wont hesitate to bite his flower and tear the petals out

####  **Vyena** **-Today at 8:02 PM**

They're all soulless, but that means it's not isolating in the same way as with Flowey. They still can't feel anything for one another, but I think the relationships would be interesting.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 8:03 PM**

OH I REMEMBER NOW

Sans and Papyrus are "Brothers"...

Because they initially both flowered off the same stem!

####  **Vyena** **-Today at 8:04 PM**

Hm. I wonder how long the alliance lasts with so many wordplay options at Sans's petal-tips.

####  **Vyena** **-Today at 8:06 PM**

Does the Annoying Dog still pick on Papyrus?

####  **AJ** **-Today at 8:06 PM**

Papyrus  _ could _ have absorbed sans, but instead he tore sans off, and even planted him and watered him until his roots could grow!


End file.
